Those Forgotten Words on Her Lips
by kuku88
Summary: It wasn't as if I had planned on falling for her. No, but she sometimes looked like she knew I would. And maybe it had been confirmed since the beginning. But even then, those forgotten words can only escape her lips. Rated T for drinking and swears, R&R please!


_I couldn't take it. I needed to write a one-shot that I would actually finish. I mean, I have another one (**"A Stargazer's Guide to Romance"**), but I haven't written anything for that since 45 days ago on the 24th of May. That would be because I have an idea but I'm too lazy to write it/figure it out completely. xD /shot_

_So anyway, have a this. I hope you like it, because I don't know how I managed to come up with this._

* * *

_"I don't know."_

One of the simplest answers to all the questions we receive, but certainly not the most satisfying. My brother Boomer used it all the time. I didn't like him using it.

After all, how could he not know which tie he wanted to wear, or what dish he wanted to order?

And yet, here I was, with my phone in my hand, uttering those very words. They practically slipped out of my lips—I couldn't stop them. But I knew I had made a mistake in saying them out loud.

"How can you not know whether you love her or not?" my caller demanded, sounding frustrated.

"I just don't," I said defensively. "Bubbles, just because Blossom and I aren't dating doesn't mean you have to make us."

"But you two are perfect for each other! I know you like her—"

"I just said I didn't know! Love isn't something that's just decided, Bubbles! And that's that!" I slammed my thumb down on the "hang up" button.

I tossed it onto the couch and flopped down beside it, staring at the blank screen of the TV for a few moments. Barely a minute passed before my phone began vibrating again. I hesitated, reaching for it, before drawing my hand back and shaking my head as I sighed.

_...Maybe it was a mistake giving her my number. _

I then reached for the remote before pressing the "on/off" button, and the TV flashed on. I stared at the screen.

A romance drama was playing—just great.

_"But I love you!"_

"I told you, Susana, I don't know! Love can't just be decided like that!"

I scoffed from my seat. "I'm right there with you, man."

"But Scott, I really do love you! I can't let Wendy steal you away!"

I heard the door open just then, and keys fell with a clang on the table. I turned my head to see my brother Boomer entering. He wore a blue scarf and a blue newsboy cap, and a darker-blue jacket.

"Where've you been?" I called.

"It was my turn to do the grocery shopping, remember?" Boomer responded, dropping his bags on the kitchen table chairs. He walked over and leaned against the sofa I was sitting on. "What the heck are you looking at?"

I turned back to the screen, watching as a desperate Susana called after Scott as he drove away. "...I don't know," I replied slowly, clicking a button on the remote. In a flash, the channel had changed to sports.

"Well, I do," Boomer suddenly said, jumping over the couch and sitting beside me. "That was **'A Lover's War'**; Bubbles was watching it a few days ago. She thinks Susana and Scott have a chance."

"...Maybe they do," I replied, staring at the screen but not focusing on the actual show.

Boomer raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to sound so indecisive. That's _my _ job."

I sighed, closing my hands and pulling off my cap as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Look, I'm not a know-it-all when it comes to romance, okay?"

"I'll say," Boomer chuckled. "You and Blossom still_ 'just friends'_?" He reached over and grabbed a soda can.

I growled. "Shut up, Boomer."

Boomer shrugged as he chugged down the drink. "Dude, it's way too clear that you to like each other. If you don't make a move, I'll do it for you."

I stood up. "And how do you plan on doing that?" I demanded.

He smirked. "By sending her a love letter, maybe," he laughed.

"That's fucking cheesy!" I shouted.

"What?" he said innocently, "it's not like you care, _right_? You're _'just friends'_."

I felt my face flush red. "...Shut up, Boomer."

"I don't know..." Boomer said slowly with a shrug, grinning.

I scowled. He was enjoying this too much. I grabbed him by the collar and growled, "_Shut. Up. _ Or else I'll kick you into next Tuesday."

"Jeez, Brick; I was just fooling around," Boomer said with a roll of his eyes, prying my hand off of his shirt collar. "No need to be so serious."

"...Whatever," I scowled back, dropping him. I turned around. "...I'm going for a walk."

"...Jeez, Brick," he called after me. "Lighten up a little."

I paused at the doorway, my face shadowed, but then I continued out the door.

* * *

Soon I was shuffling down the sidewalk, staring at my feet as I kicked at the pebbles on the pavement. I didn't know where I was going. Maybe the park. I didn't know.

I pulled my hood over my cap.

Sighing loudly, I looked up. The sky was clear and blue, so why did it feel so stormy? It was probably just me.

I spotted red hair just then, and I stared forward. But when the massive amount of hair turned, I saw that it wasn't Blossom.

...Maybe I really didn't know, but I had kind of lied to both Bubbles and Boomer:

_...I did kind of like Blossom. Just a tiny bit. _

But that tiny bit was gnawing at me, and I couldn't seem to confront it. It just felt weird having to admit I liked my counterpart, whom I hated at first but then became friends with.

It wasn't as if I had planned on falling for her.

No, but she sometimes looked like she knew I would. That smile she gave me, or that "go on" look... I don't know; she just seemed like she figured I'd fall for her.

_...And I may just have. _

And maybe it had been confirmed since the beginning.

My memory was a blur, but about a year ago, I remember being drunk. Blossom had caught me doing..._something_, and I remember tears in her eyes.

_"But Brick..." she'd been saying in the pouring night rain. _

She never brought it up again after that day—or night—and I had always been too worried to ask her about what I had done that night. She didn't know I remembered seeing her crying; I never did tell her.

Still, that night was mostly just a blur. I remember being at the bar and being greeted by someone...

Then under the full moon in the pouring rain, Blossom had uttered something to me.

I remember denying what she'd said, but I can't remember exactly what either of us had really said. I knew Blossom remembered; but after that night, she'd become a little more...distant.

But even then, those forgotten words can only escape her lips.

"Hey, watch it pal!"

I suddenly noticed that in the midst of my thinking, I'd bumped into someone. "Sorry," I mumbled, moving to the side.

The guy I'd bumped into nodded curtly before walking off, his glasses glinting in the sunlight. Beside him was a girl...

_...Blossom...!_

My eyes widened as I saw her glance at me, furrowing her brow. I turned my face, suddenly panicked...but I didn't know why. But then she turned and walked off after that guy, who I suddenly recognized as Dexter.

One thought ran through my head:

_...Shit. _

I flew upwards and began tailing them, wanting to see where they were going.

Dexter led the way, and Blossom followed, looking slightly unsure.

I tuned in with my super-hearing.

"Dexter, where are you taking us?" Blossom asked; I wasn't sure, but her voice sounded almost nervous.

_...Fuck. Did she like this guy?_

"You'll see," he replied simply.

"Dexter," she tried again, grabbing his arm. "I think the café would've been fine."

Dexter shook his head. "No, I have a better place in mind."

Blossom fell back, and she suddenly murmured, "That's what I'm worried about."

I couldn't help but wonder what Dexter was taking them, and why Blossom appeared so nervous.

Just then, a large building came into view. The building was slightly old, and probably in need of a new paint job, but it was still fairing rather well. It was turquoise with a large yellow sign above two glass doors.

I held my breath, memories slapping me in the face.

_...This was the same bar I'd went to all those days ago.  
_  
The two went in, although Dexter waited impatiently as Blossom stood there for a few moments protesting to going in.

As soon as they had gone in, I landed on the carpet in front of the bar and started walking towards it. _Wow,_ I thought, _it's been awhile since I came here._

As soon as I walked inside, I was met with darkness and a blaring stereo. People mingled and crowded around, all shouting loudly over the music. Glasses sounded as they clinked together, and swears echoed through the building.

I ruffled my hair and slipped inside, keeping an eye out for Dexter and Blossom. I finally spotted them at the counter, where Dexter appeared to be ordering something.

I casually made my way over to the counter, pulling up a chair.

"Hey, what do you want?" a voice asked.

I looked up, feeling like the voice was so familiar... I was met with penetrating, bored hot-pink eyes. I felt my breath escape my throat.

_...It was Berserk. _

"I don't have all day, mister," she said curtly, tapping a pen against the counter and staring at me.

"...Right; sorry," I mumbled. "I'd just like whatever that guy ordered." I nodded towards Dexter.

"Huh; okay then." Berserk turned around and disappeared into the darkness.

I slumped back in my seat. _Since when did Berserk work here...? Had she always worked here...?_

Something in the back of my mind was appearing. Something that sounded like it was trying to warn me. Soon the darkness in a corner of my brain was disappearing, revealing a strip of memory.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Oh wow; hi, Brick! I never expected you to come _here_."_

_"Less talking, Berserk, more whipping up something for me to drink. Look, I don't care what you make. Just make..._something_."_

_"Alright, alright," Berserk said, smiling slightly after recovering from being taken aback. She leaned forward and placed her hand over mine. "I'll make you something special." Her breath smelled like peppermint._

_I jerked my hand back. "Whatever," I muttered, looking away._

_She'd vanished then, and I dropped my head into my arms. My head was pounding and it was killing me._

Dexter... Blossom...

_End Flashback_

* * *

I was snapped out of my memories when Berserk reappeared with a drink in her hand. She handed it to me. "The guy's a wimp. He ordered the weakest drink there was, but he ordered something _much _ stronger for..._Blossom_."

I felt myself stiffen. "And what would that be?" I asked slowly, casually.

Berserk smiled almost eerily. "The strongest drink we have. Weird, huh...?"

"...Yeah," I agreed, staring at my drink.

"Well, I'm going back to work. Have fun," Berserk suddenly said after a few moments of silence between us. She turned and disappeared again.

I took a small sip of my drink, eyeing Dexter and Blossom carefully. He was sipping his drink, and I managed to hear him say:

"See, Blossom? It's not that bad."

Blossom shook her head. "It's alcohol. I don't want to drink tonight."

Dexter grunted. "I already paid for it."

"Then you should've thought twice before doing so," Blossom whispered.

Dexter sighed. "I ordered the weakest drink there is, Blossom."

I narrowed my eyes. No, he didn't. Well, he did for himself, but not for Blossom. He'd ordered the _strongest _ drink there was for Blossom.

_...Why was he trying to trick her into drinking it...?_

Suddenly, hooting and hollering sounded, and despite my better judgement, I looked up to see what it was about.

A blond girl with long pigtails appeared on a stage, a lollipop in her mouth. She smiled and began dancing, leading to more hooting.

I couldn't help but stare.

She was wearing a black miniskirt that seemed way too small, and her blue tank top barely covered the upper half of her body.

_...It was Brat. _

Despite becoming good guys, the Punks had certainly found interesting jobs. I wondered where Brute was.

A memory suddenly flashed in my brain.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Here you go," Berserk said with a smirk, passing the drink to me. "It's one of our strongest. If you're too much of a wimp, I could make you something else."_

_"Fine," I muttered in reply, beginning to drink it. _I'm not a wimp!

_Suddenly I heard hooting and hollering. _

_"What's that?" I asked, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. _

_Berserk smiled again, leaning against the counter and folding her arms. "...That's my sister, Brat."_

_I stared as she began to dance in a rather revealing outfit. _

_"Doesn't she appeal to your eye?" Berserk asked. _

_I simply nodded, mesmerized by Brat's dancing. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Maybe it was the drink that had been getting to my head, but I didn't see why I had been so eager to watch her dance that day. I mean, yes she's sexy, and yes, the dancing was...okay, but this was..._awkward_.

I guess you had to be drunk to enjoy it at its fullest.

I turned back to where Dexter and Blossom sat. Except...there was one problem:

_...They no longer sat there!_

Groaning and cursing under my breath, I called for Berserk.

"Yes?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Where'd Dexter and Blossom go?" I asked. "I needed to ask him something."

Berserk shrugged. "I think they went out back."

"...I need to go after them," I said, getting up. "I'm in a hurry."

Berserk raised an eyebrow. "...I'll come with you."

I stared at her, wondering why she had suddenly said that. "Uhh...why?"

"...I owe Blossom one," Berserk simply replied, already leading the way out. "C'mon! I thought you were in a hurry?"

"...R-Right," I agreed. I got up and followed her, and couldn't help but wonder:

_Why on earth did Berserk feel like she owed Blossom?_

Hurrying out the back door and slipping past a giant crowd of people proved to be difficult. Opening the heavy black door proved to be difficult, especially in such a packed space. Walking out in the darkness proved to be difficult. Walking out the door and into the night, which was now pouring rain, proved to be difficult.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"C'mon," a voice called, "I thought you were in a hurry?"_

_I mumbled an unclear "I am hurrying" as I fumbled for the door, stumbling into the pouring rain._

_"Let's have some fun."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

I crashed into Berserk, and asked, "What's the matter?"

"..._That_," she whispered, pointing.

I followed her finger and my eyes widened. I felt my legs grow wobbly as I nearly fell onto my knees.

"Whoa man!" Berserk easily caught me before I could fall over. "Are you okay?"

I managed to shake my head, and mumble a shaky "no" before regaining my balance. I leaned against a wall and stared forward, not knowing what to say.

_...In the pouring rain under the full moon, Dexter was kissing Blossom. _

And it wasn't just a little kiss either.

No, it was a full-on make-out session.

Suddenly, my head began pounding as memories clawed at my brain. It was like my brain was finally letting itself unlock the forgotten memories from last year.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I stumbled out into the rain, and felt myself being pushed into a wall. I was too weak—and drunk—to protest by then, only mumbling an incoherent "hey". _

_"You're so wobbly when you're drunk," a giggly voice sounded. _

_"Says you," I managed to mumble, looking up. My eyes were met with hot-pink ones, but I somehow managed to twist them into a lighter, more welcoming pink. _

_"Don't you want to have a little fun?" she giggled, sounding a little tipsy as she leaned her head against my chest. _

_I managed a "no" before trying to push her off. _

_"Don't be like that," she whispered, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling me in. Her lips touched mine. "I didn't bring you out here without a good reason."_

_Before I could protest, her lips fully crashed onto mine. I could taste alcohol and lipstick from her lips, but I didn't struggle. Soon I was kissing back, with a very certain girl in mind..._

_Soon the kiss became a make-out session, with her begging me for entry. I granted her the entry, mostly because I was too drunk and too wrapped up in my unclear thoughts to fight her. _

_Suddenly, I heard footsteps over the patter of the rain, and a gasp. My mind dismissed it. _

_But when we broke apart for air, I turned and saw Blossom staring at me. My drunk mind was fuzzy, but I managed to make out that she was crying. _

Why is she crying?

_I stumbled to the side and stared at her. It was as if two of her had appeared, both crying and punishing me for what I had just done. But my drunk mind still hadn't pieced it together._

_"You slut!" Blossom cried, racing over and pushing the girl away in an act of anger. I just watched in a daze. _

_Blossom broke down and began crying, apologizing as she helped the girl up. She looked surprised (clearly she wasn't as drunk as I was), and she apologized as well. _

_"I tried to get him drunk so I could kiss him and maybe take him away from you. I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking straight," she said quietly. _

_She left the two of us alone, telling us to work things out, and that she'd make it up to Blossom somehow. _

_When she disappeared, Blossom turned to me. "...Why were you kissing _Berserk_?" she demanded in a whisper. _

_"Berserk...? I thought it was you," I mumbled, stumbling to the side and collapsing against the wall. My mind was spinning. My head was hurting. _

_"That wasn't me!" she cried. "It was Berserk! What are you doing!?"_

_"I don't know; you tell me," I hiccuped. _

Blossom slapped me then.

_For a moment my mind was clear, and I stared at her in shock. _

_Tears spilled down her cheeks as she sobbed, saying those words..._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Dude, are you okay?"

Berserk's voice brought me back to reality. "I-I..." I trailed off, groaning as I rubbed my head. It was spinning and my brain hurt. _Fuck. _

She felt my forehead. "Whoa, you're burning up! We should get you—"

_"No!" _ I protested. "Not until I stop this."

"But do you even know Blossom?" Berserk asked. "She belongs with Brick. I tried taking him, but I was wrong to and—"

_"...I am Brick,"_ I whispered, pulling off my hood.

Berserk stood, staring at me in shock for a few moments. Then tears started sliding down her cheeks._ "I'm so sorry," _ she whispered. She pushed me toward the two kissing redheads. "You go ahead."

_"...Thank you," _ I whispered.

I ran towards them, nearly tripping once or twice. But I managed to stay upright.

I had finally remembered what she'd said to me that day:

_**"...I love you, Brick. Don't you love me back?"**_

_...Those were the forgotten words on her lips. _

I was foolish to have denied her. This was why Blossom and my friendship had become less deep, and the hope of us ending up together had become so slim. Blossom clearly hadn't told anyone about this. She was carrying the burden of this memory alone.

_...Not anymore. _ I was going to make things right.

I pulled Dexter off of Blossom, who protested indignantly. He was clearly not as drunk as Blossom was, like I had been months ago. Berserk joined me, tugging a protesting Dexter away.

I kneeled down and tucked stray strands of Blossom's wet red hair behind her ear, whispering, "Why were you kissing Dexter, Blossom?"

"I thought it was you," she hiccuped, staring into my red eyes, unblinking.

I sighed and pulled her into a deep hug, and she began crying into my shoulder. I then pulled back when she was done and kissed her on the lips lightly. I ignored the taste of alcohol. Then I kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm here for you Blossom," I whispered. "You don't have to carry this secret alone anymore. I remember now."

I enveloped her in another hug as she continued to cry, me hushing her and telling her that _"I love you, Blossom."_

Soon she was asleep, and I then began to carry her bridal style. By then it was already 10:30 pm, and I nodded a goodbye to Berserk, who was reprimanding Dexter.

He apologized to me, and I told him not to worry about it.

"I hear Olga's looking for a boyfriend," I said with a wink.

Then I flew Blossom to my house as she slept. I looked down at her and managed a smile.

_"...I love you, Blossom. I really do. Sweet dreams, my little Cherry Blossom."_

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?"

"For the last time, she'll be fine!" I said, smacking my brother Boomer upside the head.

"Shut up guys; I think she's waking up," Bandit called.

_"Finally!" _ Butch added.

Her eyes blinked open and pink orbs stared at us. A few moments of silence passed, but then she jumped up. "Where am I!?"

"You're in Brick's room," Blaster answered her, flying over to place the cold towel on her head again. It had fallen off when she'd sat up.

"Why am I here?" she demanded, flushing.

I sighed and walked over. I hadn't explained to my brothers exactly what had happened, so I knew they were all curious to hear the tale.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Brick, are you crazy!?" Butch demanded. "Her sisters are going to get pissed!"_

_"Did you get her drunk?" Boomer asked._

"No!"_ I said, smacking him. "I just picked her up from the bar, that's all."_

_"Why was Blossom at a bar?" Braker asked._

_I ignored him. "Can we just get Blossom a room? My arms are tired; I'll tell all of you tomorrow, when she wakes up."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

So I retold the tale to Blossom (and my brothers), and I explained how my memories of that night had come back to me.

Blossom's yes began to fill with tears again. "Oh Brick, I'm so sorry... Dexter had said he wanted to discuss school, and while I knew he was planning something, I didn't think—"

_"Shhh," _ I interrupted gently, wrapping my arms around her. "I'm here for you, Blossom. You don't have to shoulder this burden alone anymore. I remember now; see?"

"...Thank you, Brick," she whispered. "And I should thank Berserk as well..."

I just smiled, pulling back. "Blossom..."

"Yes?" she asked, staring at me as she sniffled.

_"...I love you," _ I finally said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

_It felt so good to get those words off of my chest. _

Blossom smiled as well, tackling me in a small hug. "Of course I will! I love you too, Brick—I never stopped."

"Thank God," I laughed, hugging her back. "I was getting worried."

Everyone laughed then, and I blushed as I realized my brothers were still there.

"C'mon," Boomer said when he saw my blush. He led my brothers out the room. He was the last one out, and I gave him a grateful look. He just simply smiled and nodded.

Then he shut the door.

I turned back to Blossom. "Bloss...I have so much to say. I'm...sorry. I was so foolish back then, and I wasn't thinking—"

_"Shhh," _ Blossom giggled. "All's forgiven._ 'What's in the past is in the past'. _ After all, I made the same mistake..."

"Yes, but I was the one who started it all! I don't know how I can make it up to you—"

_"...You already have," _ she whispered, her face shadowed.

I opened my mouth to reply, but her lips met mine. The kiss wasn't forceful, but it was enough for fireworks to go off in my head.

_...I had finally received a kiss of love and not out of being drunk. _

I kissed back passionately, my heart melting for the pink Puff in front of me. We were finally together.

_Bubbles was right. _

And in my barely lit room, where the sun was shining through the blinds, and shadows were being cast on the wall, the kiss felt just right.

_We belonged together. _

And her words were finally remembered; they were no longer _forgotten words on her lips. _

* * *

_So yeah, I hope you liked it! Remember to review; every review will stop a drunk person from doing something stupid!_

_I'll see you all later~_


End file.
